El Anticristo
by ClaudiaIt
Summary: Traducción del Fic de Vegeta Sutcliffe, Inspirada en el tratado homónimo de Friedrich Nietzsche, se trata de un conjunto de 62 One-shot, centrados en el personaje de Vegeta que encarnará, en diferentes contextos, el rol del Anticristo. Traducción oficial de L Anticristo.
1. Felicidad

**Lenguaje fuerte. Contenido sexual.**

* * *

 **Felicidad**

¿Qué es bueno? Todo lo que acrecienta en el hombre el sentimiento de poder, la voluntad de poder, el poder mismo.

¿Qué es malo? Todo lo que proviene de la debilidad.

¿Qué es felicidad? La conciencia de que se acrecienta el poder; que queda superada una resistencia.

No contento, sino aumento de poder; no paz, sino guerra; no virtud, sino aptitud.

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Ándate.

La espalda de Bulma sangra, sus muñecas lucen brazaletes de hematomas ostentosos, su entrada está llena de tu esperma y tú estás nuevamente nervioso, no obstante hayas apagado tu apetito sexual una, dos, tres veces. Recoge tus ropas, muéstrale tu espalda, abre la puerta y déjala sola, como lo has hecho siempre, y entonces regresa a entrenarte.

Pero los músculos te duelen, los sientes pesados, estás cansado y, esta mañana, necesitas un minuto más para abandonar aquella habitación.

Estás sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas y el miembro libre, y te interesas en sus ojos tan brillantes y luminosos que no desentonan para nada con la sonrisa radiante que tiene en el rostro. Se avecina gateando, y no deja de provocarte, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Está frente a ti, se frota sobre tu rodilla, te acaricia la entrepierna, acomodándose justo frente a tu miembro, nuevamente excitado.

Y la culpa es solamente suya, cuando con malicia y ojos inocentes, ha hundido un dedo en su entrada, impregnándolo de tu semen, y después lo ha lamido con gusto.

¡Maldita!

Besa tu miembro, después entreabre la boca y lo introduce en ella. Succiona con fuerza, marcando un ritmo innato, de tal forma que no tienes necesidad de tomarla del cabello para obligarla a aquello que deseas tú.

Te hace sentir bien verla arrodillada a tus pies.

Te gusta y ella lo sabe: tal vez es ese el motivo por el que te mira con ojos inquietos. ¿Espera algún pequeño gesto de aprobación de tu parte? ¿Quiere tergiversar tus gemidos para interpretarlos como unas felicitaciones mudas?

"No eres más que una prostituta."

No le darás jamás aquella satisfacción: aprieta los dientes y cierra la mandíbula.

Ella frunce el ceño pero no se detiene. Continúa divirtiéndose con la lengua, hasta que no resistes más y terminas en su boca. Y ella, aunque es libre para terminarlo, no retrocede, y traga todo.

Es arrogante, no tiene pudor, es bella y sucia, y tú siempre tienes ganas de follarla hasta hacerle daño, pero debes alejarte de ella. Debes entrenarte, debes convertirte en super saiyajin. La fuerza y la victoria son lo más importante, no los instintos sexuales.

Se alza en pie y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, y después te mira satisfecha y vencedora. Es ella tu impedimento. Es el motivo por el cual no logras convertirte: ella te distrae, te degrada.

"Ándate Vegeta. Debes entrenar, ¿no?" Bastarda.

Sientes una vena pulsar tu frente y, si miraras la situación desde fuera, con otros protagonistas, estallarías a carcajadas: el príncipe guerrero divirtiendo a la propia prostituta.

Bulma se ríe desdeñosa: es feliz y tú la odias con todo tu corazón. ¿Es bello sentirse poderosa para someter a un dios de la guerra, verdad? ¡Morirá! Lo juras por tu honor y no te contentarás hasta profanar su cuerpo muerto con saliva y esperma.

"Vete a la mierda, puta."

* * *

No sabes si quiere volver a verte a ti, después de tanto tiempo, o realmente es tan curiosa y enamorada de su trabajo de científica que, ha decidido desafiar a la suerte y a la muerte, solo para divertirse con la maravilla tecnológica que representaban para ella los androides.

La detestas y no tienes ninguna intención de mover el culo para salvarla a ella y al hijo que no deseabas, pero, mientras se precipita con aquella avioneta de su invención, debes admitir que se necesita ser valiente para arriesgar la propia vida por un juego, un acto tan inútil como el querer demostrar a esos pedazos de lata y a los amigos idiotas de Kakaroto que tú eres el ser más fuerte. Encoge los hombros y vuelve a patrullar la zona en busca del androide número 20.

La última imagen que tendrá antes de morir será el color dorado de tu cabello, y la última bocanada de aire amargo que tragará será la convicción de no haber significado nada para ti. La avioneta se estrella en el suelo y tú sonríes alegre porque sabes que te importa una mierda Bulma Briefs.

"¿Por qué no los has salvado?" Habría sido una buena acción y Trunks busca obligarte a pensarlo así, busca hacerte arrepentir, con aquellos ojos azules reprochadores.

"¿Salvar a quién?" Te sientes disgustado mientras lo dices: la muerte no es la inexorable puta que te recordabas, o tal vez la terrestre le resulta insoportable hasta al mismo diablo.

"A Bulma y al bebé. Si no me equivoco es hijo tuyo."

"Es hijo mío, pero verás: no me importa nada de ellos. Ahora largo de aquí que debo encontrar al androide."

Tu hijo tal vez te odia, pero tú seguramente te amas. Sabrás aceptar las cosas.

"Te matará." No, eres netamente más fuerte y él lo sabe, pero es tonto y débil como su madre: busca hacer vacilar tu seguridad e sembrar la duda.

Podrías morir.

¿La ebriedad de una fría roca como lápida o la satisfacción del cálido amor familiar?

"Eres solo un estorbo, insecto."

El androide 20 no te evitará, no evitara la batalla, no te quitará la felicidad de la muerte. Eres el príncipe de los Saiyajin, el guerrero más fuerte del universo, y eres feliz.


	2. Anticristo

¡Más vale vivir entre ventisqueros que entre las virtudes modernas y demás vientos del Sur!... Éramos demasiado valientes, no teníamos contemplaciones para nosotros ni para los demás; pero durante largo tiempo no sabíamos encauzar nuestra valentía. Nos volvimos sombríos y se nos llamó fatalistas. _Nuestro fatum_ era la plenitud, la tensión, la acumulación de las energías. Ansiábamos el rayo y la acción; de lo que siempre más alejados nos manteníamos era de la felicidad de los débiles, de la "resignación"

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

Estaba oscuro, nublado y caían goterones de agua pesada, como si granizara. Y en lugar de estar acurrucándose en una manta tibia, junto a la chimenea, saboreando chocolate caliente, corrió hacia el jardín, se mojó el cabello, ¡y apenas había llegado del peluquero!, solo para convencer al príncipe que, si tenía intenciones de actuar como un nostálgico bajo las estrellas, habría sido mejor durante un día menos borrascoso.

Su madre pensaba que Vegeta era un genio, pero si lo hubiese visto acostado sobre la hierba debajo del diluvio, la conclusión se presentaría por si sola frente a sus narices: era un idiota.

"¿Por qué no estás en la casa, como todas las personas normales?" ¿De qué predicador venía aquel sermón? Venía de quien, no obstante todos los desvaríos sobre la propia superioridad intelectual, se había sentado vecino al saiyajin.

Actuó como la amante cariñosa y no como la científica previsora, preocupada del resfrío y la neumonía: ¿qué cosas eran esas? Todas enfermedades humanas de las que el príncipe estaba exento, pero ella no.

Estornudó, produciendo un chillido siniestro.

Contraria a su propio razonamiento, sin embargo, se arrimó contra su pecho, con el tácito consentimiento de él, ¿o habría sido mejor hablar de indiferencia? Porque prefería el sonido de su voz en ácidos insultos que cualquier aburrido programa de televisión.

Un relámpago brilló en el cielo y ella usó la excusa de la débil y miedosa terrestre para avecinarse aún más a Vegeta. Era tan feliz en aquel breve y fugaz instante, cercana a él, a aquel cuerpo que jamás se relajaba.

"¿Tú qué respuesta te das?"

Intolerancia: la palabra justa para describir el espasmo en su rostro. Desde el momento en el que el saiyajin había consentido sus fantasías, Bulma ya no era tan insoportable: follaban todas las santas noches y durante el día ella construía astronaves y máquinas de todo tipo; no intentó más empeñarse en cuerpo y alma en torturarlo con mil preocupaciones: ahora, en cambio, la plegaba a él y a su cuerpo, pero sólo a eso.

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta?" Vegeta odiaba su voz, cuando usaba aquella nota tan alta y aguda.

"Me voy" ¿Era tan insuperable la repulsión? ¿Estaban sus tímpanos realmente tan adoloridos para necesitar alejarse de ella?

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

La científica no encontraba motivo alguno; él tenía todo: una estúpida, maldita y enamorada mujer para follar, todas las máquinas que pedía, todos los bienes que podía necesitar: todo sin tener que pagar un centavo, y no le pedía ni siquiera gratitud a cambio.

¿Era orgullo o estupidez privarse de todo eso?

"Debo convertirme en super saiyajin."

Se trataba de una fijación tan idiota para Bulma: un imperativo categórico que solo hacía sufrir. Super saiyajin, en la mente retorcida del príncipe, equivalía al poder absoluto y eso no era intercambiable por una vida tranquila sobre la tierra junto a ella bajo ningún punto de vista.

Significaba ser el dueño del universo y no de una empresa; significaba ser codiciado por todos y no por una inútil terrestre; significaba ser dios y no ser sometido las costumbres de otros.

Giró el rostro y capturó los labios de la joven en un mordisco animalesco y no en un beso de despedida.

Lo hacía porque le gustaba verla sangrar: no podía matarla, no aún, o Katarotto lo habría asesinado al instante, sin embargo nada le impedía hacerle daño, justificando mordiscos y moretones en el nombre de una pasión desenfrenada y abrumadora.

"No me importa nada de ti. Si te hace feliz, anda: quédate solo y derrotado."

Rompieron súbitamente aquel frío y estéril abrazo, casi simultáneamente.

"Resígnate: tú no eres mi felicidad"

"Un día me extrañarás a mí y a mi casa, cuando alguien te patee nuevamente el culo."

¡Al diablo la prudencia! ¡Al diablo él!

Y finalmente todo confluyó en una triste enredada, en la exhibición de la fuerza del saiyajin y del orgullo de la científica que, aunque era herida, no se lamentaba jamás y se entregaba a aquellas embestidas frenéticas y tormentosas.

Entonces, una vez que se esfumó la excitación de la rabia, Vegeta se marchó, tomando la última nave de su invención, y Bulma se limitó a permanecer desnuda y deshecha en el jardín, debajo del agua: y pensar que no había sentido nunca la garganta más seca.

Era el destino que no ellos no pudieran ser felices juntos, pero al diablo: ¡ella no se resignaba!


	3. Deseado

Deseado

Este tipo humano superior se ha dado ya con harta frecuencia, pero como golpe de fortuna, excepción, nunca como algo deseado. Antes al contrario, precisamente él ha sido el más temido, era casi la encarnación de lo terrible; y como producto de este temor ha sido pretendido, desarrollado y alcanzado el tipo opuesto: el animal doméstico, el hombre-rebaño, el animal enfermo; el cristiano...

Friedrich Nietzsche

"Me ha matado."

Nunca se había percatado de cuan molestoso era Yamcha: tenía una mano sobre la cremallera de su pantalón y su lengua lamiéndole sensualmente una oreja, sin embargo el idiota de su novio no lograba dejar de pensar en la presencia, casi inexistente y para nada molesta, del saiyajin en esa casa.

No lograba realmente comprender la decisión que ella había tomado al invitarlo a la Corporación Capsula, ni comprendía su gentileza en ayudarlo a cultivar la malsana obsesión por el deseo de matar a Gokú y exterminar la raza terrestre.

"Pero ahora estás vivo y estás conmigo. Deja de pensar en Vegeta, o me pondré celosa."

Tal vez si lo besaba en la boca, lograría hacerlo callar por un par de minutos, y se evitaría así la enésima diatriba articulada contra el príncipe y contra su propia desconsideración.

Yamcha giró la cara y escapó de la lengua de la científica.

"Y, como me ha matado a mí, ha matado a miles, tal vez millones de alienígenas. Ha cometido un sin número de crímenes ¿y tú lo invitas a quedarse en tu casa?"

¿Pero qué placer había en abandonarse al éxtasis de cinco minutos de sexo si podían pasarse horas y horas hablando sinsentidos? Bulma Briefs amaba hablar, pero odiaba que lo hicieran los otros.

"Quédate tranquilo: es inocuo." Se estaba cansando de aquel discurso, y Bulma era peligrosa cuando se aburría.  
El buen sentido en esa casa iba siempre en declive.

"¿Inocuo? Es un príncipe guerrero que hasta ayer ha sido un mercenario y, según tú, ¿es inocuo?"

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

El terrestre estaba perplejo: ¡ella era un genio de mierda! Bulma algunas veces parecía estar mentalmente limitada: no lograba pensar con claridad. Yamcha creía que en su cerebro, a veces, habían interferencias que la alejaban de la razón humana.

"Tesoro mio, Vegeta es el demonio. Es un monstruo. Conquistaba planetas, mataba poblaciones enteras a cambio de dinero. Debes mantenerte alejada de él. Yo soy amable, Gokú es amable, Krilin y Ten-Chin son amables, pero ciertamente no Vegeta." Era correcto ser aprensivo con las personas que se amaban.

"¿Tú eres amable? Durante nuestro primer encuentro has tratado de matarme para robar la esfera. No eres un santo ni siquiera tu."

"Es cierto, pero después te conocí a ti y a Goku y cambié. Ahora soy una persona de bien: tengo un trabajo, me entreno para proteger la tierra. Me he convertido en una buena persona."

O simplemente un hombre sin cojones: un hombre tan convencido de las propias acciones, que le bastó con solo conocer a un muchacho con una cola de mono que nadie en el mundo tenía en consideración, para cambiar su forma de ser.

Y, como si no bastara, Yamcha no era un caso aislado de falta de personalidad: todos sus amigos, una vez habiendo conocido a Goku, se habían redimido mágicamente de sus pasados maléficos, y el saiyajin se había convertido entonces en una divinidad terrenal a quién se le debía fidelidad y ciega obediencia.

"¿Y por qué no vas a hacerte el bueno a otra parte?"

Bulma Briefs no había nacido para estar con un perdedor. La bella científica se levantó del sillón dejando a un incrédulo Yamcha, y se dirigió a subir la escalera.

"Ten cuidado, Bulma. Terminarás mal."

"Lo importante es que no termine como ustedes, idiotas."

Subió al piso superior, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta sin golpear o pedir el permiso que le sería negado, seguramente.

"Largo de aquí, terrestre, o te haré daño." Le daba la espalda, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, pero sabía perfectamente que se trataba de la histriónica de cabello azul: la reconocía por su aura.

"No me das miedo, saiyajin."  
El príncipe se veía tan bien bajo el claro de la luna.

"¿Qué mierda quieres, mujer?"

"Te quiero a ti."

Vegeta se volteó a mirarla, asombrado, y después sonríe complacido: ¿entonces la terrestre no era solo una mujer con lindos pechos y un buen culo? También era una salvaje fiera, con una inteligencia liberal: esa sí que era una fortuna excepcional.


	4. Superior

Superior

La humanidad no supone una evolución hacia un tipo mejor, más fuerte o más elevado, en la forma como se lo cree hoy día.

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

Todos se fían ciegamente en Gokú y, a primera vista, no hay ninguna razón para no hacerlo. ¿Por cuál motivo se debe dudar de quién salva el planeta innumerables veces de alienígenas locos con un poder omnipotente? Poco importa si lo hace por satisfacción personal, por ponerse a prueba o por jugar.

¿No es un juego probar la propia capacidad, y con ello arriesgar la vida de miles de terrestres?

Y los guerreros Z están perpetuamente felices por poder batir sus miserables existencias con la alegría, la esperanza y el afecto que Gokú les proyectaba siempre gratuitamente.

De frente a la extraordinaria fuerza y a los aterradores pensamientos de Cell, ellos han permanecido a la sombra de aquel Saiyajin bueno, del salvador, sin rendir cuentas que en un juego, así como la victoria, existe también la incierta derrota.

"Me rindo." El androide es fuerte y es mejor retirarse de la batalla, porque aún se podía ser elogiado por una decisión sabia, en vez de hacerse derrotar y destruir con ello a toda la humanidad. "Pero el próximo guerrero seguramente te derrotará. Tengo confianza en él, como en ningún otro."

¿Quién le había dicho que el delirio era solo un discurso divagante sobre la voluntad de conquistar un planeta o el entero universo?

"No me hagas reír, Saiyajin." Son ironías amargas que Cell esté también preocupado de las acciones de Gokú. "¿Te das cuenta que no hay ninguno, además de ti, capaz de ponerse a mi nivel? Si te retiras, todos los terrícolas morirán."

Al Saiyajin de tercera clase le gusta el peligro, ama la gloria, y no le importa una mierda el planeta. Sonríe socarrón y convencido. "Gohan, adelante: te toca a ti."

Asi Gokú se retira como un vencedor, juega el papel del padre amoroso que ve la vida en el propio hijo, que pone todas sus esperanzas en aquel vástago que duda de sus propias capacidades.

La ira: la solución a todos los problemas era la rabia, pero Gohan está inseguro sobre la rectitud en recurrir a un método tan poco ortodoxo, y por lo demás no tiene motivos para enojarse: es un niño de diez años.

No cree ser capaz de alzar un grito al cielo de frustración por tener un padre malvado que juega con su vida; espera la enésima tragedia, la muerte de aquel androide obsoleto y amante de la naturaleza, para liberar al fin toda su fuerza.

Cell está en dificultad, los guerreroz Z molestos y Gokú orgulloso de aquella potencia inhumana de su hijo, pero aún no está satisfecho: no lo estará hasta haber visto a monstruo arrodillado a los pies de Gohan suplicando piedad.

Y el perdón humano ha terminado en el suelo, en el retrete, junto al miedo de no sobrevivir. Gokú y Gohan no hacen una diferencia para los guerreros Z, espectadores habituales y acostumbrados que no ven el contraste en aquella mirada azul alienígena que tienen los Super Saiyajin. Solo un guerrero de tercera clase, sentado por primera vez en la banca, se da cuenta de cuán sádico puede volverse un Saiyajin que combate con arrogancia: podría conquistar el Universo entero.

"Gohan, ¿Qué esperas? Dale el golpe de gracia."

Si el hijo falla, el padre será atormentado, incluso en la tumba, por las críticas y la razón de quienes han dicho que mandar a la muerte a un adolescente, solo por fe, es un error, un completo error.

Cell vomita 18. Cell está en dificultad y tiene miedo: y el miedo siempre es peligroso.

Cell se transforma en una bomba nuclear y no hay nada que la fuerza de Gohan pueda hacer para detener esta catástrofe de culpabilidad de parte de los guerreros Z.

¡No puede acabarse todo!

No puede acabar aquella veneración que el mundo tiene respecto a Gokú, aquel pacto hecho de sumisión a cambio de protección.

Queda solo una cosa por hacer: morir, dejando atrás el recuerdo de la bondad que fue por todos adorada y deseada. Es mejor retornar donde Kaiosama a pasar la muerte con un mono y una luciérnaga, que vivir fomentando la aversión por su desconsideración.

Si muere, es un héroe; si vive, es un perdedor.

"Lo siente. Lo he pensado, pero no encuentro otra solución. Adiós, amigos míos."

Gokú y Cell desaparecen tras la maravillosa sorpresa de todos, por aquel sacrificio precioso.

Gohan grita, los guerreroz Z se contienen las lágrimas, el príncipe de los Saiyajin permanece atónito mientras procesa la enésima y más grande derrota. Gokú es el mejor Saiyajín, el más fuerte y superior a todos: Gokú no es humano.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Aquí va el cuarto capítulo de esta colección que me he dispuesto a traducir y, como verán, abarca otros temas de la serie de DBZ más allá de conjeturas sobre el romance y los tres años entre Vegeta y Bulma. Es una colección de muchos capítulos, cada uno de ellos bastante cortos y rápidos de leer. Quiero aclarar también que hay descripciones de carácter sexual explícitas, algunas violentas, otras con lenguaje soez que espero poder traducir conservando la gracia y consistencia que mantiene la autora en el italiano. Finalmente quisiera alentar a los lectores de fics de esta pareja a buscar nuevas historias, otras alternativas más originales al rosado meloso de los tres años, considerando que se trata de dos personajes tan complejos que hay mucho para pensar e imaginar.


	5. Culpable

Culpable

No es posible adornar y engalanar al cristianismo; ha librado una guerra a muerte contra este tipo humano superior, ha execrado todos los instintos básicos del mismo y extraído de dichos instintos el mal, al Maligno: al hombre pletórico domo el hombre típicamente reprobable, como el "réprobo".

Friedrich Nietzsche

Necesitaba perseguir la justicia. Necesitaba vivir en lo correcto, mirar y hacer el bien. Y el bien era extirpar el mal. Desde la raíz.

Krillin, tambaleándose y gimiendo de dolor, avanza con la espada ensangrentada hacia Vegeta, que estaba arrastrándose a su nave espacial, en el intento de buscar la salvación mediante la fuga.

Krillin, en el nombre de la paz y del bienestar de todas las criaturas del Universo, tenía el preciso deber de eliminar a aquel Saiyajin: enterrarle la espada en el pecho y deslizarla frenéticamente hasta dejar su corazón hecho pedazos.

Solo con la sangre real del príncipe se podía regar el árbol de la fraternidad y de la armonía.

Vegeta era fuerte.

Vegeta era malo.

Vegeta no tenía escrúpulos.

Vegeta no tenía Dios.

Vegeta se creía Dios.

Vegeta era un perverso bastardo.

Vegeta había asesinado a sus amigos más queridos.

Vegeta había dejado el cadáver del pobre Yamcha en un cuerpo maloliente que lo disturbaba.

Vegeta quería someter a los terrestres.

Vegeta quería ser el más fuerte a costa de los otros, sin siquiera preocuparse.

Vegeta era todo aquello que le habían enseñado a considerar como malo, y los guerreros Z habían sido creados con la misión de proteger el bien.

"Vengaré la muerte de mis amigos. ¡Adiós!" Espada al cielo, corazón en la garganta e ideales en el orgullo.

"¡Detente, Krillin!" Esa voz...

"¿Gokú? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Hablaste tú?"

"Perdóname, soy yo, pero no logro hablar bien."

Era increíble como una sola palabra susurrada por Kakaroto era capaz de detener los buenos propósitos; el príncipe, quizá, para lograr que Nappa lo obedeciera, necesitaba gritar.

"Escucha: ¿Por qué no le perdonas la vida a Vegeta?"

Dios se estaba riendo de ellos: un gusano arrastrándose, un insignificante calvo armado de una espada y de coraje, un mocoso desnudo, temblando, que olía a mono, y una ameba sin movimiento que pretendía dictar la ley de lo correcto.

"¿Estás loco, acaso?"

Krillin pensaba que, durante el encuentro con Vegeta, Gokú se había golpeado, de nuevo, la cabeza, y ahora estaba delirando.

"No, te lo pido como un favor personal."

"¿Te olvidaste de todo lo que ha hecho? Ha matado a nuestros amigos. Tarde o temprano regresará y no dudará en eliminarnos."

El razonamiento del miedo y de la prevención parecían no haberse largado, pero los Saiyajin eran mentalmente complejos y desviados: buscaban la dificultad, deseaban la complicación, los golpes y la sangre: estaban dementes.

"Intentemos confiar en él." Demente. Gokú era más que Vegeta en ese preciso instante.

"No cambiará como lo hizo Piccolo. Él es malvado y se complace haciendo el mal."

Krillin era la voz de la conciencia terrestre, y no se hubiese quedado en silencio hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero Gokú sabía cómo vencer la moral terrestre.

"Lo sé, como sé que es más fuerte que nosotros, pero he sentido la necesidad de detenerte y de pedirte que le perdones la vida. No sé por qué, pero una razón debe existir. Te lo pido, por favor."

Se vencía la moral con actos benévolos repulsivos.

"Dame, al menos, un motivo plausible."

Vegeta era fuerte. Vegeta era único. Vegeta era distinto. Vegeta no era como Piccolo. Vegeta no podía, no debía morir.

"Con el entrenamiento de Kaiosama creía ser imbatible, en cambio Vegeta sí ha demostrado ser más fuerte que nosotros."

Estima y veneración, pero también la conciencia de poder ser tanto como él.

"Estoy sorprendido de su fuerza, porque un tiempo atrás yo era también un Saiyajin, entonces soy un poco como Vegeta."

Era igual a Vegeta. Era más semejante de lo que pensaba a aquel extraño de quien conocía la existencia desde hace no más de un año, que lo que se parecía a los terrestres con los cuales había vivido siempre.

Krillin estaba molesto y eso no era bueno: necesitaba amansarlo, domesticarlo. "Está claro: me avergüenza el terror que nos ha provocado, pero siempre será mi hermano."

Fue ancestral. Era atávica aquella obsesión en confrontar al príncipe. Gokú no hubiese matado jamás su libertad Saiyajin, y Vegeta la encarnaba plenamente: naturalmente bastardo y cruel, tanto para ser feliz.

"Piensa en nuestros amigos que ha matado."

Mierda. Vegeta se había equivocado, pero no había ninguno para reprocharlo, ninguno para guiarlo a hacer el bien. Y lo envidiaba hasta la locura.

"Sé que no es justo por ellos, pero te suplico: perdónale la vida."

¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Yamcha, Ten-chin, Chaoz?

Eran terrestres como tantos otros, eran terrestres igual a los otros millones de habitantes que tenía el planeta.

En cambio Vegeta era fuerte.

Vegeta era malo.

Vegeta no tenía escrúpulos.

Vegeta no tenía Dios.

Vegeta se creía Dios.

Vegeta era un perverso bastardo.

Vegeta había asesinado a sus amigos más queridos.

Vegeta era todo aquello que le habían enseñado a creer como malvado, y los guerreros Z se habían creado con el fin de proteger el bien.

Vegeta era libre.

Vegeta era superior.

"Te lo suplico: ¡déjalo vivir!"


	6. Degenerado

**Capitulo 6. Lenguaje fuerte. Contenido sexual.**

* * *

 **Degenerado**

Se me antoja corrupto el animal, la especie, el individuo que pierde sus instintos; que elige, prefiere, lo que no le conviene

 **Friedrich Nietzsche.**

Kakaroto está muerto. Gohan, no obstante tiene solo once años, posee una fuerza que supera la suya.

¿Qué sentido tiene continuar entrenándose, si no se puede sobresalir?

¿Qué sentido tiene continuar combatiendo, si existe alguien que lo hace mejor?

Lo jura por él mismo, por el hijo que no pudo salvar de la muerte: no combatirá nunca más; regresará en cambio a la Corporación Capsula, al lado de Bulma, de Trunks, de la derrota, de los terrestres y con ellos morirá.

Vegeta regresa a casa, entra en su habitación saltando la ventana, porque no quiere dejarse ver, se deshace de aquel maldito traje de combate, que le recuerda aquello que no ha sabido ser, y se deja caer sobre la cama, sumergiéndose bajo las sabanas y las almohadas.

Bajo esa protección densa no se cuela ni siquiera un rayo de luz, y espera, en un silencio estático y alienante, que se haga de noche: no porque cambiaría alguna cosa, sino porque en una vida sin objetivos, el único interés es el paso del tiempo.

Vegeta se está degenerando.

Cada día, esperará la noche y cada noche, el día y, tarde o temprano, morirá. Pero es idiota pretender estar aislado en una casa que, generalmente, está más atestada que la base espacial de Freezer: y ahí había un vaivén de naves y alienígenas que no pasaban desapercibidos.

Bulma se mete en la cama, codeando y dando golpes como una mula, para dejarlo en una posición tal que ella esté cómoda, y bosteza aburrida.

"¿Sabes que tu hijo me ha dicho hoy que ha muerto y resucitado?"

Vegeta, en cambio, siempre que mantiene callado y no habla, se esconde y esquiva la pregunta.

"¿Por qué no me has dicho que nuestro hijo ha muerto?"

"Porque regresaría a la vida."

"No importa. Yo debo saber si mi hijo muere o su hay cualquier problema."

Quizá porque se sabe perfectamente que la muerte es una situación completamente reversible para ellos.

"Hubiera sido inútil."

Se voltean en la cama, hasta quedar mirándose cara a cara: no porque sientan la necesidad de mirar los ojos del otro, sino porque, en aquella cama estrecha, esa posición era la mejor para estar los dos.

"En cambio no. Porque podría ser la voz de la razón en un príncipe herido y poco previsor, que podría evitarlo cometer estupideces."

La estudia de la cabeza a los pies: cabello azul, ojo del mismo color, sonrisa deslumbrante y comprensiva: puede ser el hada madrina que resuelve las complicaciones con una varita mágica o solo una charlatana a quien le gusta botar aire por la boca.

"No digas tonterías."

La hipótesis de la charlatana, sin arte ni parte, es más probable.

"Yo no digo tonterías." Bulma alarga el brazo y lo apoya al costado que él, que no opone resistencia.

¿Qué problema puede significar un abrazo? No existe tal exigencia de mostrarse fuerte, ¿Por qué si jamás lo ha sido realmente? No existe la exigencia de apartarse de aquel contacto por la necesidad de entrenarse. Y una mujer no puede ser el problema más grande de su vida plana e insensata: la besa fríamente para ver si, después de esa acción, se sucederá una catástrofe y en cambio sucede solo otro beso, que pierde toda sorpresa a medida que las lenguas se encuentran y se acarician, pero no se convierte en nada más íntimo que eso.

Es un simple juego para pasar el tiempo, evitar las palabras y evadir la realidad.

La situación se está degenerando.

Tal vez follar es mejor: Vegeta puede engañar su existencia por más tiempo, demostrándose estar abogado a cualquier cosa que disipa energía, pero cree, tal vez erróneamente, tal vez racionalmente, que no sería ni siquiera capaz de tomar a aquella mujer con fuerza y deseo.

Se separan para recuperar el aliento y después no se vuelven a encontrar, porque están aburridos de juegos estériles e insignificantes.

Bulma se arrima como una niña: quiere ser poseída, quiere ser marcada por sus dientes, quiere sentir su sangre sobre la piel.

"¿Tienes la intención de actuar como perdedor el resto de tu vida o piensas concluir algo?"

Bulma es una madre y una mujer degenerada: ha dejado a su neonato con el sigo mismo del futuro para irse a follar con aquel hombre con el cual no parece existir nada.

"Lamento tanto que Gokú esté muerto: Tunks no podrá tener un buen ejemplo a cual seguir, y no podrá volverse fuerte como Gohan."

Para arder de pasión, debe hacer enloquecer a Vegeta, hasta verlo soltar humo por las orejas, y ella en ese deporte es la mejor. El príncipe gruñe y se apega al muro para alejarse de aquella serpiente de lengua bífida. Ella apoya las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho y lo palpa, como si tuviese miedo de encontrar un mínimo defecto.

"Hubiese querido casarme con Gokú, sin embargo después apareció Chichi y me tuve que conformar contigo."

Una mano maliciosa y bastarda desciende hasta su pene y lo agarra con fuerza aún con la conciencia de no poder hacerle daño. Bajo las sábanas el aire es pesado, y aquellos respiros entrecortados vuelven la circunstancia oprimente.

"¿Has visto alguna vez a Gokú desnudo? Es tan guapo. Me gustaba tanto tocarlo."

"Basta. Tu jamás has follado o hecho alguna otra cosa con Kakaroto."

La toma de la muñeca y tuerce su brazo detrás de la espalda. Bulma, sin embargo, es tenaz, y aunque se está gimiendo de dolor, no deja de hablar.

"¿Cómo vas a saberlo? Fuiste tú quien me dijo que soy tan buena en la cama, como si fuese una puta experta."

Da vuelta las palabras para su propia ventaja y placer: ¿Bulma Briefs es una científica o una abogada? Llamándola prostituta ha querido insultarla, y en cambio ahora ella lo está haciendo sentir un pelotudo.

"Revívelo de la tumba y anda a hacerte su puta entonces, visto que es tan bravo y bien dotado." Este día Vegeta prefería tomar el camino fácil.

"¿Sabes? Una vez conocí uno que me hubiese tomado, empujado contra el muro para follarme hasta hacerme sangrar si hubiera puesto en discusión su hombría."

Se lame los labios rojos y húmedos, y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás para hacerle ver su cuello liso, listo para ser estropeado.

"Quisiera tanto que estuviera aquí."

Vegeta sacude la cabeza. Estima a Bulma por tanta audacia, mas la considera demente.

"Estás enferma. Yo era un animal que te hacía daño, ¿y me dices que lo extrañas?"

Le suelta la muñeca y cierra los ojos porque siente nauseas al ver su rostro perfecto y sudado, pero logra escuchar perfectamente cada susurro dicho con lujuria, mientras su nariz cosquillea su piel dura de saiyajin.

"Eras un saiyajin, y los saiyajin son animales violentos, que experimentan su naturaleza haciendo sentir dolor en los otros. Era tu naturaleza que me hicieras daño. Era justo."

¿Era? Aún es un saiyajin. Tal vez no.

"Y tú eres una terrícola, y los terrícolas son animales estúpidos y débiles, a quienes no les gusta hacerse daño. A ustedes solo les interesa el amor." El príncipe está disgustado. "Me dan asco."

"Entonces no seas un terrícola. Hazme daño y no me ames. Compórtate como un guerrero o ándate de esta casa, porque tuve suficiente con estar comprometida diez años con un perdedor, y no quiero otro."

"Suficiente. Silencio."

La aparta, se quita las sábanas de encima que lo encadenan y mira el techo. Bulma es un charlatán que le gusta hablar sin sentidos: él no está ahí para escuchar sus palabras.

"Entonces oblígame a estar callada. Métemelo en el culo y hazme gritar, así no digo más tonterías."

Se contiene: quisiera escucharla, pero ha prometido no ser más un saiyajín. Ha decidido morir, dejarse morir y así será, aún si ella le ofrece una salvación que significa la misma condena.

"No me digas que no eres capaz de someter a una débil, estúpida y enamorada terrestre."

Sí, es capaz. Es un saiyajín, el príncipe de ellos: vive para someter a la gente.

Se gira, mira su sonrisa y le responde con una mueca enojada. La empuja fuera de la cama y hace que su espalda choque contra el piso. Se alza contra su cuerpo, arriba y abajo para someterla como quiere él, como quiere ella. No tiene sentido el deseo de la científica, pero no le importa, si Bulma le muestra ese espléndido culo para devastar, de cualquier forma él la desea.

El miembro está hinchado y listo para ofender cada orificio de la mujer, y poco importa si ella no está suficientemente húmeda para disfrutar aquel encuentro.

Sucede aquello que ella esperaba que ocurriera: Vegeta empuja velozmente, sin darle tiempo para respirar y llenar su garganta para gritar. Los dedos expertos de él entran en su intimidad, viscosa e hinchada.

Se siente bien ser dominado por el placer. Es bello pensar que a ella no está por la seguridad y el amor por la propia vida, sino que prefiere comportarse como un animal en celo, pero Vegeta no logra a comprender el por qué. ¿Dónde está el instinto de preservación de la especie terrestre? ¿Por qué añoran tanto la muerte?

Entra en su cuerpo justo cuando sus dedos comenzaban a ensuciarse con la húmeda viscosidad femenina. Desciende aún más sobre ella, hasta acostarse sobre su espalda y con la boca busca su oreja.

"Bulma, eres una mujer degenerada."

"Vegeta, eres un saiyajín que no comprende nada."

* * *

Hola! Escribo en opinión mía y de la autora al considerar a esta Bulma como un personaje mucho más atractivo, más desafiante, más carismático. Esta es la Bulma de Dragon Ball que buscaba la esferas del dragon, y es la que se ha querido retratar en este capítulo. Espero sus opiniones y gracias por leer.


	7. Elegido

**Elegido  
**

La compasión dificulta en gran medida la ley de la evolución, que es la ley de la selección.

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

 _Goku sentía desprecio por los saiyajin. El encuentro con Raditz lo había desilusionado, en el que podía haber sido un descubrimiento emocionante, algo que lograra cambiar aquella monótona vida entre las montañas._

 _Su hermano se había jactado de poseer una fuerza indescriptible, pero finalmente había resultado ser un completo farsante, quién necesitó doblegarse a suplicar al propio enemigo para salvar su pellejo, y finalmente se rebajó a amenazarlo con el secuestro de su único hijo._

 _Gokú prefería morir antes que convertirse en un hombre tan cobarde. Se había planteado la misión, una vez retornado a la vida, de eliminar del universo a todos aquellos viles e infames saiyajin, y así los habría sepultado a sus cuerpos y a su naturaleza maldita._

 _No había sido difícil eliminar a un insecto como el coloso de Nappa, lento tanto en sus movimientos como en el pensamiento: solo era una marioneta, y detrás de él tenía que existir alguien más._

 _Tomó su cuerpo como un saco de papas y lo lanzó a los pies de quién, por exclusión debía ser el titiritero._

 _"_ _No podrá combatir. Llévatelo de aquí."_

 _No se sentía realmente feliz con la idea de manchar su conciencia y ser comparado con un saiyajin, solo por haber matado a uno de ellos. El saiyajin más bajo parecía sorprendido, y, en cuanto reguardaba a Gokú, aquella sorpresa podía ser el preludio de un escape miedoso, de una fuga indigna._

 _Los Saiyajin terminarían autoelíminándose: quizá qué sorpresa les causaría descubrir que no son los más fuertes._

 _"_ _Vegeta, ayúdame…"_

 _Ahí estaba aquella humillación gratuita de la cual los saiyajin eran perfectos conocedores: los enemigos combatían, no suplicaban, y, si se veían sobrepasados, debían rendirse con orgullo._

 _El príncipe toma la mano de su compañero y la aprieta; no lograba aún comprender cómo Kakaroto era tan poderoso._

 _"_ _Gracias Vegeta." Nappa parecía realmente contento por la ayuda, y pensar que el tutor del príncipe, aún desde pequeño, había siempre sido él, y le había enseñado comportarse como un ser despiadado y apático frente a la derrota de los otros._

 _"_ _De nada." Le sonríe sincero._

 _Pero, ¿Quién era Vegeta para contradecir años de herencia cultural recibidos de su pueblo?_

 _Continuó sonriendo, sinceramente disgustado y consciente de ser superior, lanzando al aire a Nappa. Ni siquiera se esfuerza en tocarlo con sus manos, a pesar que llevaba guantes, porque quizá la cobardía pudiera ser contagiosa._

 _"_ _¿Qué estás haciendo, Vegeta? ¡Vegeta!"_

 _"_ _Eres un saiyajin absolutamente inútil."_

 _La única cosa de real utilidad era la fuerza, y Vegeta no sabía qué cosa haría con un saiyajin incapaz: él anhelaba la supremacía. Vegeta no era un saiyajin, como Nappa: Vegeta era El Saiyajin._

 _"_ _Muere."  
Aumentó su aura y lo pulverizó con su increíble fuerza, sin sentir culpa, sin lamentos, sin excitación. No necesitaba ser compasivo con los débiles.  
"¡Qué poderoso Ki!" _

_Ese pequeño saiyajin, el mismo enano que tenía un físico similar a un muchacho poco musculoso, era realmente fuerte, y Gokú no sabía si sentirse asustado o emocionado. No sabía si combatir por cumplir con su deber de buena persona o porque Vegeta era realmente fuerte._

 _Estaba reevaluando tal vez su propia naturaleza saiyajin: ¿Y si el verdadero saiyajin fuese Vegeta? ¿Y si en aquel cuerpo delgado estuviese encerrada la grandiosidad de su estirpe? Todo sería distinto: juntos borrarían la vergüenza del deshonor con la que Nappa y Raditz habían manchado el hombre de su especie._

 _Quería combatir contra Vegeta: quería doblegarlo, hacerlo escupir sangre, hacerlo vomitar. Quería vencer y no tendría piedad, pero no era justo que su hijo creciera y aprendiera de esos valores._

 _"_ _Gohan, Krilin, regresen donde el maestro Roshi."_

 _Krilin les ordenó alejarse de aquel lugar donde yacían los cuerpos putrecacts de sus amigos, y Gokú por cortesía pide explicaciones, pero no se alteró cuando su mejor amigo no se las dio: no le interesaban, no en ese momento._

 _Se alejó con el príncipe. Ahora estaban solos: Gokú y Vegeta._

La clonación: ¡Qué genial idea!

Tener tantas copias de sí, un ejército invencible de sí mismo: podría haber sido su más grande sueño, si tan solo aquellos cientos de clones no estuvieran avanzando para quitarles la energía.

Big Getestar puede fagocitar un planeta enero, puede transformar piedras y recursos naturales en energía, pero nada es comparable a la fuerza de los super saiyajin.

Cuando se despiertan en la cruz, colgando de aquellos cables finos, la presuntuosa toma de conciencia sobre los propios limites es… ¡inexistente!, y eso justifica perfectamente el deseo de Cooler de empoderarse de ellos y de su energía.

Pero ellos no son el juguete de nadie, y ser manipulados los hace perder la paciencia. Destruyen el sistema de aquel maldito planeta y, cansados y vacíos, comienzan una lucha contr Cooler que, no obstante tener un cuerpo de metal formado por circuitos eléctricos, es fuerte. Jodidamente fuerte.

El super saiyajin es el ser más fuerte del universo, y no puede ser aplastado por unas manos robóticas. No: no es posible!

Una esfera de energía corta el brazo que amarra al Super Saiyajin, el brazo maldito, el brazo que ha cometido el pecado de enfrentarlos, y Cooler está realmente molesto por aquel acto tenaz.

"¿Eres realmente tan estúpido? No hay nada que nosotros no podamos lograr."

Metal Cooler es derrotado, y planeta Namek está nuevamente a salvo, y el mérito es solo de ellos. Ellos son Gokú y Vegeta: los mejores, los Saiyajin más fuertes, los elegidos.


	8. Vicioso

**Vicioso**

[…]como si la humildad, la castidad, la pobreza, en una palabra, la santidad no hubiese hasta ahora hecho a la vida un mal infinitamente mayor que cualquier vicio u otra cosa terrible...

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

Bulma hubiese deseado no levantarse jamás de la cama aquella mañana y no tener que asistir a una aburrida reunión de dirigentes. Prefería mantenerse sentada a horcajadas sobre el vientre de él y jugar a torturarse mutuamente con la lengua, compartiendo aquel único cigarro.

La científica aspiró una generosa bocanada de humo, para posar su boca sobre aquella entreabierta y ansiosa del príncipe. Le agradaba aquella mezcla de saliva, tabaco y alcohol, poco saludable, pero que sin embargo buscaba desesperadamente en la boca del otro, como los sedientos anhelan el agua.

Frotó sus muslos sobre el miembro de él, y enterró los dientes en su labio inferior.

"Hoy un cliente me ha dicho que soy hermosa, y que le gustaría salir conmigo."

¿Se daba cuenta el príncipe alienígena que tenía entre manos a una mujer excepcional?

Él sonrió irónico y con una mano alzó la copa llena de vino que estaba sobre la cómoda: la bebió de un golpe, como lo había hecho antes con las otras dos botellas de licor. Estar con la mujer más rica del planeta se había revelado ventajoso: no había tenido que renunciar a los lujos y vicios que un príncipe temido y despiadado tenía por derecho propio en cada planeta que se reverenciaba frente a su nombre.

Dejó la copa de vino sobre la cómoda.

"¿Y tú le has respondido que tus piernas se abren solo para mi?"

Odiaba a todos aquellos malditos que la pretendían; los odiaba hasta desearles una cruda muerte, entre millones de lamentos: y no porque tuviera miedo a una competencia, porque él era el mejor y la terrestre no encontraría uno superior a él ni aunque buscara entre los mismos dioses. Sin embargo le molestaba notablemente el deseo irrefrenable que provocaba Bulma en los exponentes del sexo masculino, y que cada hombre que la mirara quisiera follarla, en una declaración de objetiva e insuperable belleza que lo habría hecho cuestionarse su fortuna única, casi como una gracia misericordiosa, que tenía por ser el único hombre que la mujer amaba.

Tomó uno de sus pechos en su mano y lo apretó.

"Absolutamente no. Era tan guapo y gentil que me pareció desafortunado rechazarlo. Piensa que incluso se despidió besándome la mano. No todos son idiotas como tú."

El príncipe no encontraba nada de gentil en aquel gesto, sin embargo, cuando ella le tomó una mano y comenzó a lamerla, le pareció vagamente erótico y excitante.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué esta noche estás aquí conmigo y no con él?"

Al separarlo de los terrestres, aparecía en él aquel pensamiento lógico y racional, libre de todas las costumbres locales, como la celosía. Y ese pragmatismo era extraño para la científica: ¿pensaba realmente que él era un primate incapaz de articular pensamientos sensatos?

"Mi estúpido Vegeta. No pensaba que los simios fueran tan sagaces."

¡Cuán idiotas eran los terrestres!

"Mi estúpida Bulma. No pensaba que los científicos tuvieran una mente tan simple."

La alzó tomándola de las caderas y se acomodó sobre ella, con la misión de recorrer su piel blanca con la lengua.

Ella no era estúpida ni simple, era solo soberbia.

Bulma Brief era bella y deseada, sin embargo no encontraba el placer en conseguir fácilmente todo aquello que pudiera querer; prefería comportarse como una puta y entregarse a los deseos de quién, a los ojos de cualquiera, podía ser un dios vengativo y prácticamente invencible: y la vitoria estaba en salir ilesa y satisfecha del encuentro contra una fuerza mayor que la suya.

La empuja y obliga a apoyar la espalda sobre el colchón, descendiendo con la boca sobre el abdomen plano, dejando rastros de saliva sobre la piel de marfil y mordiscos sobre su carne. La muchachita vanidosa que había sido un tiempo atrás estaría hoy molesta por encontrar aquellos hematomas y heridas sobre su cuerpo, pero con la edad había llegado a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, incluso aún la propia belleza: no había nada más hermoso que ser mordida por aquellos colmillos de animal.

Ella enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros y empujó la cabeza del Saiyajin más abajo. No había tenido suficiente de caricias y abrazos: Bulma Brief buscaba más, quería algo más: el deseo, aquello pecaminoso e inconfesable.

Y mientras él bajaba más, siempre más, y tomaba contacto la lengua con su intimidad, la terrestre pensaba que amaba acostarse con él, entregarse a él, pensaba que lo amaba porque era un idiota violeto y maldito. Pensaba que lo amaba incluso cuando la mordía haciéndola gritar de dolor y no de placer.

Todo se sentía bien con el príncipe, incluso el horror.

* * *

No era un castillo, sin embargo aquella humilde casa sobre el monte Paoz era confortable, acogedora.

Non era un castello, ma quell'umile casetta sui monti Paoz era confortevole e ben arredata. No se necesitan millones de riquezas para ser feliz. Ellos vivían con poco y de a poco.

Chichi siempre había pensado que para lograr la felicidad hacía falta solo el amor y la familia. Chichi era una mujer simple y pudorosa, siempre preocupada de no mostrar más piel de la debida a otro que no fuera su legítimo compañero; siempre muy preocupada por ser madre antes que mujer, por ser esposa antes que amante.

Chichi estaba sentada sobre la silla de aquella cocina silenciosa y espectral y se acariciaba aquel abdomen que crecía día tras día. Le tembló el labio y, si no hubiese estado tan cansada de llorar y gritar, se hubiese quebrado nuevamente.

Tragó la saliva amarga y después ríe tristemente: ¿Cuántas mujeres podían presumir por estar embarazadas de un santo muerto?

Una gota cae del grifo y choca contra los platos sucios sobre el lavamanos. Cae una sola gota y Chichi la sintió en su soledad.

¡Maldita, maldita, bastarda bondad!

Se dejó caer sobre la mesa y rompió a llorar. ¿A quién engañaba? Todavía dolía demasiado el abandono.


	9. Sin Prejuicios

**Sin prejuicios**

Se hace así una moral, una virtud, una santidad de esta defectuosa óptica con la que se observan todas las cosas, se confunde la buena conciencia con la falsa visión.

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Se había enamorado. Tenía doce años, no sabía qué era el amor, pero se había enamorado. Sentía mariposas en el estómago; sentía temblar las piernas al mirar a aquel muchacho con aire ingenuo; sentía las mejillas arder cuando pensaba en él.

"Cuando seamos grandes, ¿nos casaremos?"

El amor era un sentimiento tan bello, la hacía sentir tan bien que era imposible querer privarse de él: el amor debía ser glorificado.

"Eh… ¿Qué cosa? No entiendo."

Gokú tenía doce años y no sabía qué era el amor.

"¡Que torpe eres! Lo sabías, ¿cierto?"

Chichi adoraba aquella aura ingenua e inocente de él: le recordaba a un niño. No podía creer que él no estuviera realmente enamorado de ella, y que entonces el amor no fuera algo correspondido: Chichi amaba a Gokú, por tanto Gokú debía necesariamente amar a Chichi.

"No entiendo y me está dando hambre."

Igualmente inmenso fue su enojo cuando Gokú, durante el torneo de las artes marciales, parecía ignorarla por completo cuando admitió frente a todo el mundo el no conocer el significado del concepto casarse.

Y a pesar de no conocer el significado habían contraído matrimonio: dos perfectos extraños se acababan de juntar con una promesa. Ella estaba contenta: acababa de coronar su sueño de amor.

Ingenua. No sabía qué cosas le esperaban.

Él era indiferente, no veía los problemas y no conocía realmente qué cosa era el matrimonio.

Inocente. No sabía qué era el sufrimiento.

Ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en esposo comprendió plenamente el significado del matrimonio. Yamcha le había dicho que casarse quería decir vivir para siempre con una persona, pero Gokú disfrutaba poder viajar por el mundo, tener nuevas experiencias, y el concepto del matrimonio lo hacía sentir aprisionado.

Y frecuentemente abandonaba a Chichi, pero lo importante era que los otros no sospecharan que lo hacía por su necesidad de libertad. Los otros debían pensar que lo había hecho para vencer a los saiyajin, que lo había hecho para aprender una nueva técnica de máxima utilidad para él y los terrícolas, que lo hacía para preservar la inquebrantable paz sobre la tierra.

Gokú era una persona buena. Chichi era una persona que amaba incondicionalmente, pero que permanecía sola. Y la soledad era una cosa horrible, pero era solo por culpa del amor, que de **_per se_** tiene un significado santo y bello.

Todos admiraban el coraje y la perseverancia de Chichi, y jamás culpaban a Gokú: demasiado ingenuo e inocente para desear el mal a cualquiera. Sus acciones fueron dictadas únicamente por el altruismo.

* * *

Vegeta no había dicho jamás "te amo".

Vegeta nunca había prometido algo a Bulma o a su hijo.

Vegeta protegía a su mujer y a su familia.

Vegeta era astuto y estratégico, y todos lo culpaban: ¿sería capaz alguna vez en su vida de hacer algo por altruismo? Él actuaba por egoísmo y conveniencia.

Vegeta no era inocente e ingenuo.


	10. Real

**Real**

Dios, convertido en fórmula de toda calumnia, de toda mentira del más allá.

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Se había logrado un equilibro paradójico, casi grotesco, si se pensaba detenidamente.

Vegeta continuaba viviendo en la Corporación Capsula, y sus amigos se habían acostumbrado a soportar la presencia del despiadado príncipe asesino. Y aunque eran indiscutiblemente justos sus resentimientos, Yamcha había bajado la cabeza, doblegándose a razón de la fuerza del Saiyajin, y había depositado todas sus esperanzas en una justicia divina póstuma.

Que Vegeta se comportara como un completo idiota, que se comportara como un ser superior, que maltratara incluso a los propietarios de la casa que lo hospedaba, tratándolos como esclavos y como prostituta, era algo intolerable.

Llegaría el día que Gokú, después de haberse servido del apoyo del príncipe para derrotar a los androides, finalmente lo sometería para corregir su forma de actuar o, si la mente de Vegeta perseverara irremediablemente en su error y se mantuviera fija en sus desviadas convicciones, lo habría matado y condenado a un infierno perpetuo.

Yamcha se sentía reconfortado con la idea de su propia felicidad eterna que compensaría aquel breve periodo de rabia e impotencia en su vida.

Desde el otro ángulo, Vegeta no parecía preocupado en absoluto por aquel futuro ineludible que le aguardaba: la muerte y el castigo eterno por una vida miserable plagada de injusticias cometidas por su propia mano. Prefería mil veces dedicar los segundos de su vida a morder los pezones de Bulma que a reivindicarse para no enfrentar un sufrimiento eterno en el infierno.

¿Cuánto le podría preocupar las llamas del infierno después de arder y hacer arder de pasión?

¿Cuánto le podrían importar las lenguas de fuego que consumirían su piel, cuando no lograba aplacar el deseo de sentir la lengua de Bulma sobre su abdomen?

El pensamiento terrestre era tan incomprensible para Vegeta que, ciertas veces, se sentía realmente curioso por saber un poco más al respecto: no porque se interesara sobre aquella raza obviamente inferior a él, sino solamente para alimentar su propio egocentrismo arrogante y sardónico.

Vistos desde fuera, parecían realmente tiernos: una joven mujer que descansaba agotada y sudada sobre el pecho del propio amante, mientras él le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello, más para evitar escuchar sus lamentos que porque quisiera hacerlo realmente.

"Entonces, aparentan ser buenas personas porque tienen miedo de un dios que los castigará, y no porque lo sean realmente…"

Todavía su orgullo elitista era demasiado poderoso para ser ignorado, y el príncipe no se hubiese rebajado jamás a conversar con un terrestre cualquiera; aquella pregunta debía ser escuchada solo por Bulma, la única persona del planeta que parecía tener una pizca de inteligencia que la hacía soportable y superior: nada de raro que fuese la mujer más rica e influente de la tierra.

Sin embargo para quién se consideraba un dios, obviamente incluso el hombre más importante y alabado de la tierra debía doblegarse a sus deseos: en su cabeza de Saiyajin la científica era solamente una prostituta, distinta de las amebas terrestres, pero siempre una prostituta.

Los suyos eran dos mundos incompatibles, y la mujer no se sentía ofendida por las palabras descalificativas que salían de los labios de quién era diferente de ella, y que por lo demás podía tener un entendimiento distinto de lo que significa la ofensa y el cumplido: ella se limitó a sonreír enternecida por aquella omnipotencia infantil, que casi envidiaba.

Porque siendo tan fuerte como él, estaba segura que no se comportaría como una terrestre, sin embargo ella siempre sería Bulma Briefs.

"No. Tenemos la esperanza que exista un dios que recompense nuestros sacrificios y sufrimiento. Ustedes, Saiyajin, ¿no conocen el concepto de trascendencia? ¿no creen en un ente superior a ustedes?"

"Creer en un dios va contra la naturaleza. Es la más grande devaluación de si mismo." Lo dice con tal disgusto que aquella emoción parecía tan concreta, tan real como pare tener un olor que le hacía arrugar la nariz, como si algunas veces las ideas fueran más fuertes que la realidad.

"Lo dice el príncipe de los animales aún no civilizados." En cambio, que los terrestres fueran unos completos idiotas, Bulma incluida, era una realidad tangible y no una simple idea. Vegeta se sentía abatido.

A veces, la posibilidad que ella no fuese como todo el resto se le cruzaba por la mente, impresionado por aquellas palabras suyas inteligentes, por su buen culo y por su comportamiento bravo, pero después la científica se revelaba, finalmente, como la terrestre que era, y no había nada más que hacer que sentir pena por ella y su inferioridad.

"Y, sin embargo, tanto es superior el príncipe de los animales que la mujer más inteligente de la tierra es su prostituta, ¿no?"

El rostro de ella se desfiguró: ¡esa sí que era una ofensa!

"Eres un bastardo." Trató de abofetearlo con toda la fuerza, aunque poca, que tenía en el cuerpo, pero él bloqueó su brazo en el aire antes de lograrlo.

"Solo dije la verdad. Fuiste tú la que me buscó para que te follara."

Torció su muñeca detrás de la espalda y la empujó fuera de la cama.

"Me has hecho daño, hijo de puta." Gritó con tono histérico.

Hubiese querido golpearlo con los puños, pero le hacía daño incluso pensar en mover la mano.

"Y puedo continuar haciéndote daño, mientras que tú no. Por la fuerza debes esperar que aparezca tu dios a hacerte justicia. Un día yo seré castigado y tú recompensada…" El príncipe hace una mueca disgustado, dejándola en la desesperación del error.

Pudo haber sido una noche perfecta, si se hubiesen mantenido a besos y mordiscos como era lo habitual, y no intentar hablar como las personas civilizadas.

"… pero hasta entonces gano yo."

Siempre es culpa de la civilidad y sus convenciones. El tabú del sexo sin amor es tema de otro mundo.

¡Maldición! Todo pudo haber sido perfecto.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Saludos a todos los que siguen las actualizaciones de este fic. Quisiera primero agradecer los comentarios, opiniones y puntos de vista sobre esta historia y los conflictos que ella aborda. La autora me parece ingeniosa, y por eso me propuse traducirla desde el italiano. Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó leer y que más me ha costado traducir, y fue el que me motivó a solicitar la autorización hace unos meses a su autora para poder publicar en mi idioma, en este sitio. Espero sus comentarios y saludos.


	11. Particular

**Particular** **  
**

Las más fundamentales leyes de conservación y crecimiento prescriben

justamente lo contrario: que cada cual debe inventarse su propia virtud, su propio imperativo categórico.

Un pueblo sucumbe si confunde su específico deber con el deber en sí.

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Los Saiyajin combaten. Encuentran la satisfacción en hundir sus duros e implacables nudillos en el tórax del adversario.

Y cuánto disfrutan sintiendo los crujidos de los huesos, aquellos gemidos estrangulados que salen de la garganta tibia, el ruido sordo del cuerpo golpeándose contra la roca.

El miembro se endurece cuando la sangre brota de la piel del adversario, y se inclinan a la fuente de dolor vital que beben con avaricia.

De la misma forma Vegeta ha destrozado deliberadamente los labios de Bulma con sus caninos, y los ha teñido de aquel color rojizo, hinchándolos a mordiscos.

Sentado y desnudo sobre el pavimento de la Corporación Cápsula, acompañado de una terrestre cualquiera, aquel hombre es siempre un alienígena, un guerrero, el príncipe de los dioses de la guerra, y nunca renunciará a la maldita ferocidad que ha hecho grande a su especie.

Los Saiyajin aman el poder. Gozan viendo a los débiles someterse y postrarse.  
Vegeta aprieta entre sus manos las mejillas de Bulma y empujando la obliga a entreabrir la boca. La besa. Se besan. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y gime ronco al sentir la saliva y la sangre de la mujer en su lengua, sabiendo que ocultamente podría perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. Ella lo conseguía facilmente.

La empuja, la arrodilla, y dirige el rostro de la científica a la altura de su pelvis. La terrestre debe tomarlo con la boca, ese es el deseo del Saiyajin.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Morder con fuerza aquel miembro o satisfacer los deseos del ser omnipotente frente a ella? Cada uno debería hacer lo que quiere. Cada uno debería ser feliz.

Bulma lame su erección lentamente. Su pecado es la lujuria, y será alejada y rechazada por toda mujer que ha hecho de la castidad la propia virtud.

Porque ama a aquel hombre hasta la última fibra de su ser. Ama su olor. Ama su sabor.

Mientras el pene empuja su garganta, piensa que no desea a otro, que es feliz sintiendo sus manos enredadas en su pelo, piensa que está bien así.

Mientras los labios queman y el pene se colora de saliva y sangre, piensa que la dignidad está en cuestionar las leyes comunes y costumbres locales y no en cerrar las piernas.

Mueve suavemente las caderas mientras lo monta aferrada a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con las manos, y abre los ojos para sorprenderse una vez más con los gestos del príncipe antes de acabar. Entregarse a los deseos sexuales tal vez está equivocado, pero la terrestre piensa que, a diferencia de una persona comúnmente virtuosa, vivirá sin arrepentimientos.

Los Saiyajin son egoístas. Consiguen el propio objetivo y no se importan de pasar a llevar al resto. Vegeta se levanta del suelo después de acabar, pero Bulma no se sorprende ni se escandaliza. Está acostumbrada.

El príncipe debe abandonar aquella estancia de amor incierto para regresar a entrenarse, de la misma forma que Gokú ha debido abandonar a su esposa para aprender una nueva técnica, para lograr ser más fuerte, para superarse.

Los Saiyajin son ambiciosos. Ellos desean todo, añoran la omnipotencia, pretenden ser venerados. Ellos quieren ser lo que son, sin ataduras, sin benefactores.

Los terrestres fingen. Ellos condenan a los Saiyajin porque son diferentes. Los terrestres sienten asco por la sangre, cuestionan la violencia, sienten piedad por el que es malvado, y sin embargo no dudan un segundo cuando deben matarse los unos a los otros.

Incluso los terrestres aman el poder, pero fingen odiar los medios para obtenerlo. Los terrestres son altruistas: de hecho no escatiman en nada: ni bajezas, maldades o insultos para los otros.

La debilidad y cobardía del terrícola. No logran abandonar la seguridad de la vida en sociedad, ni dejar atrás los fantasmas de la traición, para aventurarse a hacer algo distinto, como por ejemplo pensar.

Los terrestres hacen daño. La tierra está muriendo en sus manos; no es casualidad que quede en manos de los alienígenas proteger su planeta, aunque sean los más bastardos que existan.

Los Saiyajin son diferentes y a veces incomprensibles, pero Bulma no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarlos admirada.

Desde el punto de vista terrestre, Goku y Vegeta están llenos de defectos, están equivocados y son reprochables, sin embargo son la gloria de su pueblo, incluso de los habitantes de la tierra: ¿Qué sería de los humanos sin ellos?


	12. Moral

_**Moral**_

 _La moral no es ya expresión de las condiciones de vida y de crecimiento de un pueblo, no es ya su más profundo instinto de vida, sino que se ha vuelto abstracta, se ha vuelto contraria a la vida; la moral es la perversión sistemática de la fantasía, es la mala mirada para todas las cosas._

 _Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Era comprensible querer confiar en el nuevo instinto revolucionario de un rey cobarde que había vendido fácilmente la libertad a cambio de la sobrevivencia; mejor que esperanzarse en aquel heredero que tenía el mismo nombre del planeta y sin embargo no poseía nada de patriótico en su propia esencia.

¡Rebelión! A cualquier costo: habrían perdido la vida o solamente aquella de sus más preciados compañeros.

¡Rebelión! Contra Freezer, contra su esclavitud, contra quien era su príncipe o, mejor dicho, la prostituta del dictador.

Lo habían visto con sus propios ojos. Aquello que en un principio parecía una viciosa y pegajosa habladuría era de hecho una imagen real y concreta frente a los ojos de los testigos estupefactos.

En aquel momento en la estancia del príncipe, con la puerta entreabierta, el mismo rey había visto lo más equivocado e inmundo que se podía imaginar. El pequeño príncipe cómodamente sentado sobre la rodilla de Freezer, en vez de estar arrodillado sobre las propias, con el rostro inexpresivo, sin mostrar fastidio ni descontento por una mano que acariciaba espontáneamente su cabello negro.

Habría podido ser un espejismo, una alucinación debido a su propio estrés al servicio de Freezer, pero no existían dudas sobre la autenticidad de aquella escena, cuando quien creía era su hijo se había volteado a él y lo había mirado con aire disgustado y superior; pero el intercambio de miradas duró menos de una fracción de segundo.

Después, casi como un desafío o por devoción a una propia libertad, el príncipe le había dado la espalda mientras alzaba la cabeza para poder besar los labios violetas del tirano que lo consentía melosamente.

El rey Vegeta superó el dolor y demostró indiferencia: ¡Qué le importaba a él aquel mocoso presumido? ¡Tampoco era su hijo! De hecho había concedido sin problemas y con gusto la tutela de aquel mocoso a Freezer.

Era un hecho que algún día se desharía de todos los traidores y juró en silencio que llegaría el momento en el que mancharía sus puños con la sangre de la lagartija y de su nuevo hijo adoptivo.

Y mientras lo estaba pensando, el príncipe se puso de pie y caminó acercándose a él. El hijo de puta de Freezer había determinado que el mismo rey debía darle la noticia a Vegeta.

Compartían las mismas facciones de mierda, si no hubiese sido por el broche de rey que lo diferenciaba, creería que estaba frente a un espejo, frente a un sujeto igual a él, muchos años menor. Tenían los brazos igualmente cruzados y la misma sonrisa desagradable y déspota.

Y sentían el mismo disgusto al confrontarse mutuamente.

Maldecían tener el mismo nombre, el mismo material genético, compartir la mima sangre, una cosa tan vital, tan importante que finalmente reduciría los hechos a odiar a la propia persona.

"¿Estas contento? Desde hoy puedes obedecer libremente a tu nuevo maestro, tal cual como la puta que eres."

"Me ordena asesinar, y eso es lo que me gusta. ¿Sabes lo bien que me recompensa por hacer aquello que deseo?"

"Eras el príncipe de un planeta y lo has traicionado. ¿Por qué?" La gloria, la fuerza, la reputación de los saiyajin: ¿dónde había acabado todo aquello?

¿Y qué había de la leyenda del super saiyajin?

"Escoger un planeta en vez de la galaxia completa?"

Freezer era real, y era el presente, y con él habría conseguido la gloria, la fuerza, la trascendencia.

"No tienes moral." Le dice el rey de los asesinos.

"No he sido yo quien vendió a su propio hijo."

"Te has vendido solo. No tienes dignidad."

El príncipe sonrió vivamente y encogió los hombros. Aquel viejo idiota podía hablar y hablar de valores y dignidad todo lo que quisiera, si es que eso era lo que quería. Y él, de seguro, no iba a impedírselo: pobre hombre, tan solo, tan débil, tan derrotado. ¡Que al menos tuviese un estúpido consuelo!

Pero él no era tan misericordioso ni compasivo. No tenía ni una pizca de moral.

"¿Según tú, los muertos tienen dignidad?"

* * *

Hola! Hace no había tenido un tiempo para traducir, y hoy tuve un tiempo para escoger este capitulo y actualizar el fic. Un capitulo más oscuro que lo habitual, una historia que nunca quedará clara en BBZ sobre la cual se puede especular incluso más que con los tres años. Saludos!


End file.
